moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Kraine
(WIP) The House of Kraine is a Stormwindian noble house with land holdings all over the Kingdom of Stormwind. With roots in Arathorian nobility, House Kraine rose to prominence during the War for Stormwind's Independence when Goethmar Kraine I pledged his allegiance to King Logan Wrynn I, losing its northern lands and cutting its ties with the Arathorian Peerage, but gaining the County of Bucksbridge in Elwynn and becoming one of the first houses of the Stormwind Peerage. The house has amassed a large number of land holdings and vast sums of wealth throughout the years through various means, with the current lord, Elmar Kraine III, inheriting the land and titles of his late unlce Lord Balen Craster IX to become the Duke of Avorraine, Earl of Holinford, the Earl of Avondale, and the Earl of Wickhamshire while also possessing the previously held titles of Count of Stradbroke, Count of High Harling, Earl of the Isle of Walbersey, and Count of Somerborough. The house's seat was historically Oakham Wood Castle, but with the inheritance of the Duchy of Avorraine they have moved to Dunstanburgh Citadel. Land and Wealth Notable Members Valdamar Kraine 'I '- The first recorded member of the house. Valdamar is assumed not to be the founder, as history states he had land and title upon birth. He was a well known general and almost legendary figure in the Arathorian Legion known for his instrumental role in the conquering of Azeroth. 'Goethmar Kraine I '- A renowned warrior and lord of his time, Goethmar fought for Stormwind's Independence from Arathor alongside Logan Wrynn I and gained the house the lands of Bucksbridge 'Tyrus Kraine IV '- Amongst the most legendary of men in House Kraine's history, Tyrus was a loyal lord pledged to Samson Wrynn, and thus became one of the first generals of the Stormwind Army. He gained the titles of Count of Stradbroke and Count of High Harling for the house through battle, greatly increasing its wealth and status among the Stormwind Peerage. 'Balric Kraine II '- Balric is known in the house's history books for taking the Isle of Walbersey from the rebellious Lord Bermond Quinn in the name of Charles Wrynn, thus earning the title of Earl of the Isle of Walbersey. He famously perished alongside his men in the War of the Three Hammers, after the summoning of Ragnaros. 'Osmar Kraine VI '- As an instrumental commander in the Conquering of the Black Morass, Osmar was rewarded with the addition of Count of Somerborough to the house's list of titles. His son Tychus III and grandson Elmar I were also important figures in the conquests of Stranglethorn and the South Seas respectively. 'Tyrol Kraine V '- The father of Elmar III, Tyrol was perhaps more of a businessman than he was a soldier. With his adept mercantile mind and wise investments, he recognized the worth of the house's resource-rich holdings and as such greatly increased their wealth during the latter stages of the Age of Peace, taking them to among the highest echelon of Stormwind's Peerage in terms of riches and influence. He died leading his men during one of the first battles of the First War. 'Elmar Kraine III '- The latest great warrior to come from Kraine blood, Elmar is a veteran of all of Stormwind's wars from the First War to now. Known for his astute and cunning tactical mind, as well as an apparent lack of a sense of humor, he quickly rose through the ranks of the Stormwind Army, going from a boy fighting alongside his father at 17 to one of the youngest Lord-Commanders in military history at 22. He is a well-renowned war hero of the Alliance and the current Field Marshal of the Royal Avorraine Legion. With the death of his uncle, Lord Balen Craster XI, and the defeat of his cousin, Lord Emeric Craster II, Elmar has inherited the titles of Duke of Avorraine, Earl of Holinford, Earl of Avondale, and Earl of Wickhamshire, adding them to the Kraine's roster of titles and territories and marking him out as the greatest head in the house's long history. Kraine Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes